Maybe So
by backstrokeforgays
Summary: Drunk Makoto and Sousuke alone together. What's the worst that could happen? Yaoi/smut and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Free! Fanfic so it'll be cringy. Honestly, they're so fucking hot I love them so much. I love SouMako so much and I don't know why; they're just so cute together so ya know. There's gonna be smut (obviously) in the later chapters. I don't own any of these characters. Have fun :)

* * *

Makoto wasn't looking forward to Nagisa's birthday party at the club tomorrow. Not because he disliked Nagisa, but because he wasn't really one to party much. If it were up to him, he'd have a small party at home with a couple of close friends over, nothing too big. But alas this was Nagisa he was talking about so of course it had to be some extravagant get together with lots of drinking and loud music. And he couldn't make up an excuse not to go cause he was too nice and Nagisa knew that Makoto had nothing better to do on a Saturday night than to study. He also heard that Nagisa had invited some of the Samezuka boys over too so that meant Sousuke would be there and Makoto couldn't be around Sousuke for more than a minute without embarrassing himself. He thought back to that time when he almost drowned by falling into the pool after waving back to Sousuke. At least he had dived in to save him and was able to see his face up close as he asked him if he was alright. He couldn't forget the gentleness Sousuke had handled him with and how he made sure he was okay after that incident. Or that one time he accidentally snorted while laughing at some stupid joke Sousuke had told during a joint practice. He felt like crawling into a ball and dying instantly. But those cool, teal eyes reminded Makoto of the ocean. Not the ocean on a violent and windy day, but the ocean on a calm summer day where you can feel the gentle breeze and the soft mist of the ocean spray onto your face. And on the rare occasion when Makoto saw Sousuke smile, it was enough to drive him crazy. He honestly couldn't get enough of that boy. Sousuke was possibly the only reason Makoto was willing to go tomorrow. Heck, after daydreaming about him for a solid 10 minutes he was now really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

 _The Following Day_

"Oi, Makoto, you ready?" Haru asked.

"Yup, all set. Thanks for driving me Haru-chan", Makoto replied.

"Drop the -chan already. And, uh, no problem"

Makoto giggled internally. He always found it kind of sweet when Haru got worked up like that about his name. At any rate, Makoto wasn't interested in Haru, at least, not anymore. That dream had been crushed when Haru had started dating Rin. He was happy for them and was glad that he and Haru had been able to stay close friends.

As Haru drove by the club to go find parking out on the street, Makoto caught a glimpse of Sousuke waiting outside for someone else to show up, he assumed. After Haru had found parking, they met up with Sousuke at the entrance.

"Nice to see you, Tachibana-kun", he said to Makoto with a smile, "You too, Nanase-kun"

"Just Makoto is fine," he said as he attempted to hide the hotness he felt on his face.

"Shall we?", Sousuke extended his arm towards the entrance, "After you two."

"Heey", Haru said as he nudged Makoto's arm and gave him a huge smirk.

"What?", he asked even though he knew exactly to what he was referring to.

They were immediately greeted by Nagisa as they entered the building.

"What's up my dudes," Nagisa slurred, who was clearly already drunk.

"Eh- happy birthday Nagisa?", Makoto told him uncertainly.

"Thanks. Shot?", he said as he offered one to the three boys.

"We're good, thanks," said Sousuke.

"Suit yourselves", he said as he walked away towards Rei laughing and muttering to himself.

"I'm gonna go with Rin, you two enjoy yourselves," Haru said as he ran off winking at Makoto.

Makoto and Sousuke were left alone together. They didn't really do anything other than stare at each other for a solid 3 minutes. Sousuke broke the silence when he began to snicker.

"What so funny?" Makoto asked.

"Just the fact that we're awkwardly standing here staring at each other, at a club. You want something to drink?"

"I guess one shot won't hurt."

One shot turned into multiple shots, at least for Makoto. Sousuke stuck with one, but he was having a blast at seeing Makoto drunk. After about Makoto's 8th shot Sousuke decided that Makoto had had enough. As Sousuke took the bottle away from Makoto made some whining sounds and some attempts at sentences, but they were just a string of incoherent words to Sousuke. After another 30 minutes of Makoto attempting to tell stories about his life, Sousuke decided it was best if they both went home.

"Nanase-kun. I'm taking Makoto home."

"Okay", Haru absent-mindedly replied since he too was drunk and was too busy grinding on Rin to really pay attention to what he was saying.

"Let's go Makoto."

"Hahaha ok Sssousk...", the rest was unintelligible.

Sousuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed Makoto's arm and led him through the mobs of people dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. On multiple occasions, Makoto let go of Sousuke's hand and had wandered off to go talk to some strangers.

After a couple of times of having to go back to find Makoto and pry him away from the strangers, they finally made it back outside at the entrance. As Sousuke headed towards his car a couple of blocks away, he slowly started feeling like Makoto was drooping more and more until Sousuke was practically dragging him across the street. He looked around to see if anyone was near. After he saw that nobody was around, he decided to just carry Makoto.

He bent down and said, "Up you go", as he lifted Makoto in his arms and carried him bridal style.

As he lifted him up, Makoto muttered along the lines like, "wheeeeee," or something similar to that.

Makoto was surprisingly light for Sousuke despite them being about the same size. As he continued to walk, Makoto began playing with Sousuke's hair as he mumbled something to himself.

After a couple of minutes of Makoto caressing Sousuke's hair he stopped and looked him in the face and said, "You're pretty" very nonchalantly.

Sousuke didn't really know how to respond to that so he replied a simple thank you. He wasn't sure why but something about the way Makoto said that made him feel really happy. He knew it was weird to stare at a drunk person in your arms, but he did it anyway because to him, Makoto look so beautiful, so at peace. He saw another side of him that he never gets to see him.

After walking for about a solid 10 minutes, they finally reached his car. Sousuke struggled to grab his keys from his pocket while still holding Makoto in his arms, but he finally got his keys out and unlocked the car and opened the door. He very clumsily lowered Makoto into the passenger seat of the car trying his best not to hit Makoto's head against the exterior of his car. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on his car to warm it up.

"Let me see," he said as he tried to recall where Makoto lived since he'd only been over to his house once. After several minutes of attempting this, he decided to ask Makoto even though he knew he would be of no help and had fallen asleep already.

"Oi, Makoto, wake up" he whispered as he nudged him slightly. Makoto didn't stir.

"Hmpf," he said to himself as he stared out into the distance contemplating whether he should take him to his house and let him sleep over for the night.

Sousuke decided that that was a good idea and began the drive home. About half of the way over, Makoto woke up and looked around dazed and exhausted. He hiccuped a few times before he turned and looked at Sousuke.

"Hey, Makoto. I don't know where you live and none of the other guys answered me when I texted them, so I decided that it was alright for you to sleep over at my house for tonight. Is that cool?"

"Uh-huh," Makoto replied as he nodded his head up and down really fast. "Where we goin' again?"

Sousuke sighed and didn't respond since he didn't think Makoto would listen because he was obviously still drunk. He wasn't sure if it was the giggling or Makoto playing with his hair again that gave it away.

"Your hair's soft", he snickered to himself.

After he had gotten bored playing with Sousuke's hair, he decided to annoy the heck out of Sousuke by repeatedly opening and closing the glove compartment.

"STOP, please" Sousuke begged as he guided Makoto's hands away from the glove compartment.

After another moment of silence, Makoto finally turned towards Sousuke and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Sousuke nearly swerved the car off the freeway after hearing him say that. After regaining control of the car, he looked at him and just stuttered. He was at a lost for words, he honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that he liked Makoto and that he wouldn't mind kissing him. In fact, he'd been waiting for this moment a long time. Sousuke had always been in love with Makoto and had always wanted to be able to call Makoto his boyfriend. He found Makoto's awkwardness kind of endearing. And he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at those emerald eyes every time they were together. Not to mention Makoto's laugh; it was the cutest thing ever. He always tried to make him laugh so he could hear him, it always brightened his day. And now his wish had come true, well, sort of. Makoto was still drunk so he assumed that it was the alcohol talking and not him.

Finally, he responded, "How about we get home first, and then I'll think about it." It took all of his willpower not to stop the car right then and there and press his lips against Makoto's.

Makoto pouted and looked straight ahead. He grabbed Sousuke's free hand and held it tight. "Ok Sou."

 **Sou**. Makoto just fucking called him Sou. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and kept on driving.

They finally arrived at his house. It was nothing special just your average one-story house. As he pulled into his drive, Sousuke nudged Makoto who was fast asleep to wake him up.

He whispered in his ear, "We're here."

Sousuke opened his door, and went around to Makoto's door and opened it for him.

"Come on, let's go"

"Uh-uh," Makoto grumbled as he turned the other way facing away from Sousuke.

 _Here we go again_ , Sousuke thought to himself as he reached into the car to pick Makoto up.

He carried Makoto into his house and placed him on the couch. He left out of the living room and into the guest room to get things ready for Makoto so he could sleep in there. Sousuke walked into his room and found an extra pair of pajamas that Makoto could wear so that he could change into something more comfortable. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Makoto and walked back into the living room.

"Here's some water and some clothes to change into. The bathroom's down the hall, the 2nd door to the right." he turned to point out the bathroom. When he turned back around he saw Makoto taking off his shirt and putting on the pjs.

"Or you could change here," he said as he tried not to stare at him changing.

 _Fuckfuckfuck, he's fucking changing in my living room. FUCK he's so hot._ He said to himself as Makoto starting taking off his pants. At that point he started getting a hard-on, he couldn't help it. The guy he liked was stripping in front of him and he was about .2 seconds from getting a nose-bleed. After closing his eyes and calming himself down, he looked again and Makoto was changed into his pj's. They were a bit too large so the sleeves hung off his hands and he had to hold the pants from the waistband to keep them from falling off.

"Umm, follow me", he stuttered as he tried to get the image of Makoto in his underwear out of his head, "you're gonna sleep in the guest room."

"Sou-" _There it is again_ he thought, "can I sleep with you?"

" _sjkliejumm_ ok", he said as he tried to find the words other than _can I fuck you already_.

They walked into his room together, Sousuke trembling with excitement and Makoto holding his hand.

"Let me go get a sleeping bag or something so you can sleep in my bed."

"We can share the bed if it's fine with you," Makoto said in reply with a smirk on his face.

At this point, Sousuke had a sneaking suspicion that Makoto was doing this on purpose, but it didn't matter if Sousuke replied because Makoto was already getting into his bed.

He turned to look at Sousuke and said, "Come on Sou"

Sousuke obliged and climbed into bed with him. He kept a couple of inches away from Makoto cause he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. Makoto turned to him, scooched in closer to close the gap between them, and turned away so that they were spooning and that his ass was right on Sousuke's dick.

"Night, Sou," and like that Makoto was asleep.

Sousuke decided that he might as well enjoy this since he didn't know if this would ever happen again, so he placed his arm around Makoto, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Good night, Makoto" and closed his eyes.

* * *

I've got a couple of ideas for what happens next, but you guys can suggest stuff and I'll try to incorporate it into the next couple of chapters. There will some sexy time in the next chapters ;). Get ready thots. Also, I suck ass at writing so I welcome any suggestions and constructive criticism about my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to come out but there's actual smut in this, so enjoy.

* * *

 _The Following Morning_

Makoto had the worst headache ever. It felt like someone was slamming a hammer against his brain over and over again and set his brain on fire. He knew taking that many shots was a bad idea and that he'd regret it in the morning. At least he hadn't thrown up yet. The light streaming from the window made his head hurt even more so he turned away and slowly began to open his eyes. The first thing he saw when his eyes were fully opened was Sousuke. Wait… _When did I invite Sousuke over to my house?_ Makoto thought to himself as he tried to recollect last night's events. Makoto jumped and scooched way from Sousuke when he looked down and saw the bed sheets that weren't his. He looked around and realized that wasn't his room. Even the clothes he was wearing weren't his. As he frantically tried to find an explanation Sousuke woke up.

"Good morning, Makoto," Sousuke told him as he gave him a gentle smile.

"Umm, I don't understand-," Makoto started

"I'll make us some breakfast. You like pancakes right?"

"Uh, yea. But-" his voice trailed as Sousuke left the room.

For the love of God, Makoto could not figure it out. How the fuck did he get from Nagisa's party into Sousuke's arms? _Did he kidnap me? Mmh- No he wouldn't do that. Maybe the guys decided to have a sleepover at his house after the party. But then why was he in Sousuke's bed? DID WE HAVE SEX?! No, I think I would've felt it in my ass. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe-_

"You coming Makoto?" he heard Sousuke call from a few rooms over.

He had no other choice. He was hungry, tired, and confused so he headed on over to the kitchen. He sat down in front of Sousuke who was already eating and drinking a cup of coffee.

"So how'd you-"

"Yamazaki-kun," he interrupted, but wished he hadn't since Sousuke frowned at hearing his name like it didn't please him to hear his own name, "Why am I here?"

"Well, last night was Nagisa's party. You had one too many shots and you got super drunk. Everyone else was too. It was late so I decided to take you home cause I didn't think Nanase-kun would have taken you home after I saw how drunk he was. I took you to my car, you asked me- never mind that's not important- but that's when I realized I didn't know how to get to your house. No one answered my texts and you were fast asleep, so I decided it would be best that you spend the night over at my house. And that's how you ended up here."

"That still doesn't explain why I ended up in your bed."

"You. You said you wanted to sleep with me. You climbed into my bed and told me to sleep next to you. I tried to keep my distance but you closed the gap and fell asleep. Oh and don't worry, we didn't have sex or anything like that."

Makoto's face flushed a dark red when he heard that. He honestly wished Sousuke had fucked him but decided that Sousuke having sex with a drunk person wasn't like him.

"You said I asked you something. What did I ask?"

"Eh, you umm, you asked me if you could kiss me."

Makoto buried his face in his hands because he was so embarrassed. "Yamazaki-kun I'm so sorry for that, I didn't-"

"It's fine don't worry about it. I said that I'd think about it once we got home. And if it's you're still wondering I would be totally fine with that." Sousuke said that immediately regretting it. What the fuck was he doing. Why would he say that out loud?

While he was busy internally freaking out, Makoto had leaned over the table and had grabbed his head and brought Sousuke's lips onto his. Neither of them could believe it. They both savored each other's touch. Makoto ran his hands through Sousuke's jet black hair and Sousuke rubbed his hands all over Makoto's back. They both kept kissing until they ran out of breath and they slowly pulled away from each other. They both looked at each other and smiled. Never in their wildest dreams would they have done this.

"Your breath still smells like alcohol," Sousuke commented.

"And your's smells like coffee."

"So, are you busy today? Maybe we could go do something together"

"Yes!", Makoto blurted out. "Maybe we can go to the mall."

"Great, let's go. I, uh, folded your clothes and put them on the couch. The bathroom is down the hall, the 2nd door to the right." Sousuke said as he failed miserably not to laugh while saying that.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that last night, I told you that you could change in the bathroom. I turned around to point it out, but when I turned back around you had already started stripping down to your underwear to change."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sousuke."

"No, no it's fine. In fact, I really enjoyed it. It was kinda hot, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing again." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop," Makoto said through his hands in an attempt to try to hide the intense blushing.

"But uh, we should get going."

"Yea. Sousuke? Can I borrow some clothes? If that's cool with you?" Makoto inquired

Sousuke walked into his room and chose some clothes that he though Makoto would look nice in. He returned to the living room and handed Makoto the clothes.

"I'll uh- change in the bathroom this time," Makoto chuckled to himself.

"No! I mean- it's fine if you want to change in the living room. Only if you want- of course.

"Ok," Makoto said as he began to strip his clothes.

He began to slowly take off his shirt, revealing his toned abs as he smirked at Sousuke because he knew he was enjoying it. Sousuke stood there, mesmerized with his jaw on the ground. Seeing Makoto like this turned him on so bad; it made him want to fuck Makoto right there on the spot. Makoto kept stripping, his eyes fixed on Sousuke as he sexily lowered his pants revealing his pastel green boxers and a noticeable bulge underneath. Makoto chuckled again at the face Sousuke was making and at the prominent tent in his pants. Sousuke couldn't stand it anymore; he needed Makoto. He walked towards Makoto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They groped each other's heads and pulled each other closer pressing their boners together. Makoto began to remove Sousuke's shirt as they continued to kiss. Sousuke began moving downwards, planting kisses on his neck and chest. Makoto pulled away and got on his knees. He removed Sousuke's pants and stripped his underwear revealing his large, rock-hard dick. Makoto didn't know if he could fit that thing in his mouth but he was sure as fuck that he was gonna try. He grabbed firmly on to Sousuke's dick and brought it closer to his mouth. He licked the tip to get a feel of what it tasted like. He slowly placed his mouth over the head, his mouth stretching to the max to accommodate the large size. Once his mouth was on it, he began to steadily move his head up and down, moving his tongue up and down the shaft. _This isn't that hard. Haha hard._ Makoto thought to himself as he kept moving lower and lower towards the jet black patch of pubic hair. He looked up towards Sousuke, those green, pleading eyes begging for more as the looked directly at Sousuke's.

Just the sight of Makoto sucking his dick was enough to make Sousuke nut. At this point, he'd been trying not to make any noise, but Makoto was really good and he couldn't suppress his moans anymore.

"Ohhhhh. M-Makoto. Fuck!" he exclaimed as Makoto kept sucking, gradually getting faster and faster.

Makoto looked back down and realized he had only made it halfway down his dick even though he'd felt like he'd sucked a lot more.

"Aghhk," Makoto silently screamed as Sousuke placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him down even further. At that point, Sousuke's dick was going down his throat and was pushing against it. Makoto felt his nose press against Sousuke's pubic hair as he finally swallowed his gargantuan rod.

"F-f-fuck, I'm cumming!", Sousuke shouted as he gave one final thrust into Makoto's, his body shaking as his climax came.

He came into Makoto's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Makoto was kind of surprised. He expected it to taste salty, but it was actually pretty sweet, kind of like sugar. He enjoyed the feeling of Sousuke's warm fluids going down his throat. He slowly pulled his head away from Sousuke, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Sousuke's dick.

He looked up at him, smiled and said, "That was fun. You know, next time you could've-"

Makoto was cut off again by Sousuke when he pulled him in again for yet another passionate kiss. As their lips interlocked and their tongues battled for dominance, Sousuke pushed Makoto onto the couch and lifted his legs revealing Makoto's ass. He reached into a drawer near the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. He stuck his fingers into the bottle secreting his fingers in ample amounts of the liquid.

"It's your turn Makoto," Sousuke said as he thrusted a finger into Makoto's ass.

"Agh-uh. Sousuke-" he exclaimed.

Sousuke moved his finger around in Makoto's squishy insides trying to find that sweet-spot. He knew he'd found it when Makoto began moaning loudly.

"There! Do that again."

Sousuke smirked while he added another digit into Makoto's ass; this time he slowly gained speed as he moved in and out. After he had stuck 3 fingers into Makoto, he decided that he was ready to fuck him. He removed his fingers and slathered lube all over his big dick and in Makoto's asshole.

As he positioned his dick over his hole he asked, "You ready?."

Makoto nodded his head and whimpered as he slowly felt Sousuke enter him. He didn't think that his whole dick could fit inside of him, but decided that Sousuke didn't care. Makoto felt extreme pain trying to accommodate Sousuke's large member inside his tight virgin hole. He grunted loudly trying to distract himself from the pain as Sousuke kept going.

"Mako-babe. Imma need you to relax okay? It'll feel better if you loosen up a bit."

Makoto nodded through gritted teeth as he tried to relax.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sousuke announced, "I'm in, you ready?"

"Uh-huh. Please, Sou, be gentle with me."

Sousuke chuckled, "Now that I can't promise you."

He slowly pulled out his dick, teasing Makoto. After almost pulling completely out, Sousuke slammed back inside Makoto with so much force that the couch had moved a few inches. The pleasure and pain Makoto felt was unbearable. It felt so good that he couldn't contain his screams of pure pleasure. He moaned louder and louder every time Sousuke thrust in; each time hitting his prostate harder and harder.

"Fuck Makoto, you're so tight."

"It might just ugh- be because ugh- you're ugh- so big." he gasped between thrusts.

"Huh, maybe so." Sousuke continued thrusting into Makoto as fast as he could creating a rhythmic slapping sound of his balls slapping against Makoto's ass.

Makoto felt his orgasm building until he couldn't contain it anymore. He came all over his chest and his face; squirting every few seconds. Even though Makoto had cummed already, Sousuke kept going getting closer to his climax.

"F-fuck Makoto. I'm gunna-"

"Cum inside me, p-please."

And he did. Makoto felt his insides being filled with Sousuke's semen. It was warm and it felt good inside him. Makoto shivered as Sousuke pulled his dick out.

"That was-," Sousuke panted, "amazing!"

"Haha, it was. But uh- we should probably get ready to go now."

* * *

So that's it for chapter 2. I am trash at writing smut. Give me some ideas for the next chapter and some writing tips on how to write smut cause it's so cringy. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Yikes. It took me three weeks to get back to writing this.

* * *

As Sousuke and Makoto strolled through the mall window shopping, they received a lot of strange stares from people looking at their intertwined hands. But neither of them cared; they were too busy enjoying each other's company and laughing at each others' jokes to notice the stares. Even if they had noticed, they wouldn't have cared.

"I'm hungry Sou. Can we get something to eat?" Makoto asked.

"Sure, let's head down to the food court."

They walked downstairs to the food court and found a place to sit.

"What do you want Makoto?"

"Whatever you get, I don't really care. Wait!" Makoto yelled at Sousuke who was walking away as he scrambled for his wallet to find some money.

Sousuke turned around and said, "Put it away. I'll pay."

"Really let me, you already drove me over here. This is the least I can do."

But Sousuke had already walked away yet again to order the food. Makoto sighed, put away his wallet, and sat down. He looked around and took in his surroundings. The bright light streaming from the glass dome overhead and shining on his face. The artificial plants surrounding the court and the long decoration fountain that separated the room into two.

The many people chatting and eating and the long lines for food. He was so elated because it was such a beautiful day and a day to hang out with Sousuke. He couldn't imagine Sousuke not in his life. Makoto also wondered how he had lived without Sousuke by his side. He realized he had carried away daydreaming again when Sousuke arrived with the food.

"Itadakimasu." they both said in unison before digging in.

"Ohhhh. This is so good! This is probably the best pork cutlet bowl I've ever had in my life!," Makoto exclaimed.

Sousuke just chuckled and kept eating, staring at Makoto.

"What?" Makoto asked. "You're looking at me funny."

"You're just so beautiful. Your green eyes, your amazing smile that makes me want to cry."

"Stop it," Makoto teased.

"But uh, I have something to tell you, Makoto."

Stopped eating and put down his chopsticks. He was worried. Why was he all of the sudden so serious?

"What is it?"

"Since I met you, I've had this feeling. I don't really know how to describe it, but my heart goes crazy every time I'm near you I-I just want to hold you in my arms. I like you, like a lot. So… will you be my boyfriend?"

Time stopped for Makoto. Everything around him had come to a stand-still. Did he hear him correctly? Did THE Sousuke Yamazaki ask him to be his boyfriend? The words were stuck in Makoto's; He didn't know how to get them out. But he could get this out:

"Yes," he replied as he nodded frantically trying to hold back the tears of happiness that were building up behind his eyes. "Yes I will"

"Aww, don't cry," he said as he reached out towards his eyes to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Sousuke stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND EVERYONE!"

"Sousukeeeee" Makoto hissed as he buried his crimson-red face in his hands.

There were a few scattered claps from the people who turned their heads. One guy even shouted out congrats.

"Let's go home now."

 _The Following Day at School_

"Hey, Makoto. Wanna come over to my house to study for that history test tomorrow after practice? I actually can't understand why we need to know this shit." Haru asked as he nudged Makoto.

"I would love to Haru-chan, but I uh- I'm busy tonight. Sorry. Maybe if I get home early enough we can study maybe?"

"No, it's cool," Haru said as he turned around to hid the confusion he had on his face.

 _Busy? With what? He's wouldn't do anything with Rei and Nagisa without at least telling me or inviting me. All he does is study and now he's not gonna study for this test? With what could he possibly be busy with?_ Haru's thoughts were cut short when the final bell rang letting them out of school.

"Let's go to practice," Makoto said.

They drove over to Samezuka where they were holding their joint practice today. As they drove over, Haru noticed that Makoto was distracted. He stared off into the sky, smiling like a geek. He'd usually ask Haru how his day was and listen intently. But today was different. He was looking at everything but Haru. The ground littered with sand, the advertisements on buildings, the clouds, and his shoes, just not Haru.

The entire way over he didn't say a single word which was very unlike him and worried Haru. He thought Makoto was depressed or something but that was proven false when they arrived at Samezuka. The instant he saw Sousuke he perked up and ran over there leaving Haru alone.

 _What the heck? Why isn't he squirming or averting Sousuke's gaze? Why the heck would he run to him and say hi? Unless…_ He was cut off again by Rin who slapped his back and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," he muttered as he walked over to set his bag down.

The rest of practice went as normal except for one thing. Makoto and Sousuke. When they weren't swimming they were talking and laughing with each other. Makoto often playfully punching Sousuke every time he said a bad joke.

After practice, Makoto and Haru drove home together with Haru driving. Haru tried to start up a conversation seeing that Makoto still wasn't talking, just staring.

"Soo… Watcha doing later today."

"Hmm." Makoto said who was obviously distracted, "Oh, I'm going to the movie theaters."

"Cool. What movie?"

"Hmm… I'm not actually sure. He said it was gonna be a surprise."

 _He?…_

"Who's -"

"Thanks for driving me Haru-chan," Makoto said as they arrived at his driveway.

Before Haru could say anything, Makoto was already at his front porch opening the door to his house.

 _Alright, time to see who this mystery dude is._ Haru thought to himself as he headed the street, two houses over to his own. He parked in his driveway but didn't get out of the car. It was time for some spying.

The clock read 6:30. _Damn. It's been a fucking half hour already and this bastard hasn't shown up yet_.

Just as Haru was thinking that a car sped by and turned into Makoto's driveway. Haru shifted in his seat with excitement finally ready to see who this dude was.

When Sousuke Yamazaki came stepped out of the car, Haru nearly shit his pants.

 _What the fuck, what the fuck! Why the fuck is Yamazaki at fucking Makoto's fucking house. Are those? HE FUCKING HAS FLOWERS! He fucking gonna go watch a movie, not go on a fucking date! Well, obviously Sousuke was too dressed up to go to the movies. A fucking tux. SMH, you're not impressing anyone._

Sousuke walked up to Makoto's door and knocked. A few seconds later, he was greeted by Makoto and a huge hug. Sousuke handed the flowers over to Makoto (sunflowers. Makoto's favorite). He held out his hand away from Makoto and did a hand motion that said: "after you". Makoto giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They linked arms and headed over to Sousuke's car.

At that point, Haru was fucking pissed. _Who the fuck does Yamazaki think he is? Taking Makoto out on a date? That sneaky little bastard._

Haru stared at the car until it drove off into the distance. He turned on his own car and decided he was going to Rei and Nagisa's apartment to tell them what had just happened.

Once he arrived, he hopped out of the car and sprinted at full speed up the 2 flights of stairs and down the hallway until he reached their door. He pounded on the door and promptly placed his hands on his knees cause he was tired.

After his heart rate calmed down, he realized that no one had opened the door. But someone was in there because he heard some moaning. It was in fact rather loud. _Wait. Are they fucking? It doesn't fucking matter._ He thought as he pounded on the door again; this time even louder while shouting, "Nagisa. Rei. Open up."

behind the door, Haru could hear Rei very faintly saying, "Nagisa-kun put on some pants."

"Haha, Oh you're right Rei-chan," was the reply.

The door finally opened and Haru was greeted by Nagisa who looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey, Haru-chan. What's wrong? You look like just ran a marathon. Sit down."

"It's about Makoto," Haru panted as he plopped down on the couch.

He stared at his reflection on the black TV screen that was directly in front of him.

"What about him Haruka-senpai?"

"He's been acting strange today. He didn't talk to me at all today unless I asked him a question which is really weird. He's always talking. And when I asked him if he wanted to come over later today to study, he told me he couldn't because he was busy."

"Makoto-senpai not studying? That is strange."

"What was he busy with Haru-chan?"

"He told me that he was gonna watch a movie, but he didn't tell me with who. So, after I dropped him off at his house, I stayed in my car and waited for this guy to come. And guess who it fucking was."

"Who? Who?"

"Fucking Yamazaki shows up in a tux and flowers in his hands."

"Aww, Mako-chan has a boyfriend."

"I mean, we don't know that for sure. Maybe they're still friends?"

"Maybe. But I doubt it. Makoto gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek."

"I think we should ask Mako-chan. He'll tell us."

"If Yamazaki lays a fucking hand on Makoto, I will personally drown him on the deep end."

"Ooooh, Haru-chan's jealous."

Haru's face flushed a dark red. "Why would I be jealous. I'm dating Rin."  
"I mean you did drive all the way here just to tell us that. You could've just texted us instead, so it feels like you're making it a bigger deal than it actually is."

Haru stood up and walked towards the door kinda irritated, "I'm just looking out for my friend. If you guys don't care, then that's not my problem." he said as he slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" asked Nagisa, "Why is he so worked up about it? Mako-chan's old enough to make his own decisions. I'm glad for his. It's about time he found someone who makes him happy. He deserves it. "

"I think you were right about Haruka-senpai being jealous. I think he's afraid that will Makoto be taken away from him given that they've been together for almost their entire lives."

"Whatever. Now, can we get back to what we were doing?" Nagisa asked as he climbed back into bed with Rei.

 _At the Movie Theatre_

"Aww, Makoto don't cry"

"It's just that," he sniffled, "did they really have to kill the dog?"

Sousuke chuckled. "I think you're too sensitive Makoto."

"And I think you're not sensitive enough Sou. You're the silent, dark, and brooding type."

"Me? I'm brooding?"

"Yea, all the time. I like it when you smile. You should smile more often; you've got a beautiful smile. It makes me all fuzzy inside."

"You mean like this?" he asked as he flashed a grin towards Makoto.

"Yea. Like that."

Makoto had to use all his willpower to fight the urge to go up there and give Sousuke a kiss. He cursed God for making someone so beautiful.

"Your smile is like a ray of sunshine Makoto. You make it bearable to live in this hellscape. Just thinking of you makes me go crazy," Sousuke cleared his throat, "We should get going. I don't want to miss our reservation."

"Reservation? For what?"

"For dinner silly, let's go."

They got in the car and started heading over to the restaurant. About halfway there Makoto asked, "Should we tell them yet?"

"If you want to, I honestly don't care. I mean, I already told a bunch of strangers at the mall so-"

"True. I think we should tell them together. But, they'll understand right?"

"I think almost all of them will."

"Almost all of them? Who wouldn't?"

"Now this might just be me but, Nanase was giving us some looks during practice today."

"Really? Haru? That's unlike him. I mean he of all people should be happy for me. That I've moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Yea. I used to really like him, but I realized that I could never be with him once he started dating Rin. I have to admit I was pretty depressed the first couple of weeks. I kinda felt betrayed, ya know? But now I'm not sad anymore. Actually, this is the happiest I've been since that. Thanks, Sousuke."

"For what?"

"Just for being here."

There were no more words shared after that, just some smiled that would last throughout the night.

They finally arrived about half an hour later. Sousuke dropped his car off at the valet and walked towards the entrance with Makoto.

"Sousuke, this is such a fancy place, how'd you get a reservation?"

"I uh- know a guy."

They were immediately greeted by a young man with disheveled, light-pink hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, Kisumi. What's up man?"

"Nothing much. How was the movie?"

"It was great. Kisumi, this is my boyfriend Makoto." Sousuke gestured towards him.

"Damn Sousuke, you didn't tell me you found a total hottie," he exclaimed as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Sousuke shook his head in dismay as Kisumi shook hands with Makoto and said, "Hi, I'm Kisumi and I'll be your waiter today. Follow me."

Makoto was blushing like crazy from the compliment he received from Kisumi. They were led up a set of stairs and out onto a balcony to a table for two.

"Can I start you two lovebirds with some drinks? Maybe some red wine?"

"Sure," they said in unison.  
"Cool. I'll be back with those drinks," he said while walking away and winking at Sousuke.

Makoto looked out onto the view and took it in. It was breathtaking. He could see all of Iwatobi from there. It's a sight he's never going to forget.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea. It really is."

Makoto opened his menu to see what he was going to order. When he saw the prices, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Uhh, Sousuke?"

"I'm paying so get whatever you want."

"You already paid for my food at the mall the other day and you paid for my movie ticket. I can't let you-"

Sousuke leaned over the table and whispered into Makoto's ear in a deep voice, "You're gonna let me pay for your food 'cause I'm your boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do."

Makoto whimpered and nodded his head frantically. He was low-key turned on and scared at the same time. When Sousuke talked like that I drove him crazy and made him want to nut.

Kisumi came back with their wine and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the steak. Medium-rare."

"Great. And for you Makoto?"

"I'll get the rigatoni pasta."

"I'll get those orders in. And I'll take these," he said as he took the menus from them.

Once Kisumi left, Makoto and Sousuke just stared at each other. Sousuke broke the silence by his giggling.

"What?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I got to date the most amazing person on this planet. Your perfect face, your eyes, your hair, even the way you smell. Your perfect and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You saved me."

Sousuke and Makoto slowly lean closer towards each other, closing the space between them, going in for a kiss. They came closer and closer until- "Hot plates! 'Scuse me. Pasta for Makoto and steak for Sousuke, still basic like always. You two need anything else?"

"No, I think we're great. Thanks."

"No problem. And Makoto, if the two of you don't work out, don't be afraid to hit me up, alright?" he said with a wink.

"Ignore him. He can be an ass sometimes."

"Haha, no it's alright."  
"See Sousuke, I'm not a total ass. Enjoy your food guys, I'll bring the check."

After finishing the food and paying for the check. They headed out to Sousuke's car which was ready for them at the valet. On their way home, Makoto asked, "Is it alright if I sleep over at your house tonight? I also kinda don't want to go to school tomorrow since I have a history test that I didn't study for."

"Oh Makoto, are you always this forgetful?"

"No actually, I only didn't do it cause I wanted to hang out with you instead."

"I'm teasing and yea you can. We can do something together tomorrow."

They arrived at Sousuke's house at around 11:30 pm. When they entered, Sousuke went straight to his room to look for some clothes for them to change into since the tuxedos were getting uncomfortable. When he walked into the living room he saw Makoto taking off his shirt already.

"No, no, no. You're changing in the bathroom today."

"But Sousuke," he said as he gave Sousuke those big, green, pleading eyes.

"As much as I would love to fuck you, I wanna watch a movie or play something. You'll tempt me."

"Alright. I'll change in the bathroom.", he pouted as he took the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, Makoto. You any good at Mario Kart?"

"I'm about to whoop your ass."

Makoto emerged from the bathroom in Sousuke's clothes that were a bit too big for him. He had to pull up the sweatpants up every few seconds to keep them from falling off. He headed into the living room where Sousuke had already set up the game.

"How do I look?"

"Hot. Here's your control."

"Your gonna wish we were having sex when I win."

"I highly doubt that Tachibana."

After the first couple of races, it was clear that Makoto was gonna win with Sousuke being a solid 15 points behind him on the last race.

"Ok, I'll admit. You kicked my butt, big time."

"I told you. Sousuke?"

"Yea?"

"I'm cold, can you hold me?"

"Alright. Come here."

Sousuke sat down on the floor and spread his legs out wide. He patted between his legs for Makoto to sit there. After Makoto sat between his legs, Sousuke wrapped his arms around his stomach and placed chin on Makoto's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sousuke."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
